


I'll Never Stop Loving You

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [133]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hardships, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, alcoholic, teen mpreg, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy watch as history repeats itself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	I'll Never Stop Loving You

**_*Sixteen years ago*_ **

_"You're doing so well baby. Our baby is almost here. Just keep pushing." Billy placed a damp cloth on Steve’s sweaty forehead._

_"You're getting another contraction Steve. Remember chin to your chest and bear down hard." Doctor Sawyer advised while assisting with his pushes._

_Steve nodded getting himself ready._

_"Push down. There you go, Steve. There you go!”_

_He bore down just like she said and could feel his baby slowly emerging out of him._

_"Good. Baby’s head is crowning Steve! Push again gently to get the head out. Gentle pushes." He listened and gave gentle pushes as Billy continued to dab his forehead with the cloth. Steve’s face and neck were shining from all his sweat and he was exhausted._

_"Ow! Please make it stop! Billy, make it stop! This hurts!" Steve whined, beginning to cry._

_"I know baby. I wish I could take all this pain away from you because I hate seeing you like this. I honestly do honey but you have to push through the pain. Come on you're almost there Steve. Only a few more." The excitement in his voice made Steve work harder._

_"Head's out Steve. You're doing an excellent job. Give me one big push for the shoulders! Ready and go!" He pushed squeezing Billy’s hand harder than ever, probably breaking it. "Perfect Steve. That’s the way. Okay, one more push and your baby will be here." Steve just wanted all of this to be over. He took in a deep breath and pushed using every ounce of energy he had left to push this baby out._

_Steve gave one final push then was empty. He suddenly heard a shrieking cry come from where Doctor Sawyer was and collapsed back against the bed tired and out of breath._

_"Here's your baby Steve." She happily placed his child on top of his chest as the baby let out another boisterous cry making her entrance known to the entire labor and delivery floor._

_"What is it?" Billy asked, choking back his tears._

_Steve swallowed and looked in between the baby’s legs, "It's a girl!” His eyebrows draw up as he cries even more. “Billy, we have a baby girl.” He cried cradling her close. "You’re a little girl. Oh my goodness. Shh, shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart momma’s here baby girl." He quietly spoke to her while helping the nurses clean her off._

_Billy bent down and cupped Steve’s face, "Baby, you did so good. We have a little girl." He said kissing his boyfriend._

_"My little Eden.” Steve breathes and smiles as she opens her eyes. “Welcome to the world baby girl." He and Billy chose the name Eden when he was around seven months pregnant and fell in love with it as soon as they heard it. "Eden Parker Harrington-Hargrove, our beautiful little girl." He whispered as she stared up at him with her face resting on his swollen chest. "Hi baby." Her eyes were wide and wondrous._

_"She's beautiful Steve. You were so amazing." Billy sat next to the bed and they shared a moment with their newborn daughter._

_"I love you so much." Steve had silent tears streaming down his rosy red cheeks from just looking down at her made his heart swell with joy. He was finally a momma._

***Present Day***

"Baby, get up. Come on it's your last day of school." Steve walked into his daughter's room opening the curtains to let the morning light in. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Come on baby. It's a half day you're only there for four and half hours then you can come home and sleep." She sat up and pushed herself off the bed. "You feeling okay today?" He asked.

She nodded while yawning. "The baby is kicking a lot and is hurting my ribs."

"Sorry, honey. You were the same way though." She laughed then went into her bathroom.

Steve had returned back to his and Billy’s room sitting back on the bed with his husband.

"Is she up?" Billy asked, rubbing a hand along his face as he yawned. 

Steve nodded. "Do you have all the stuff?" 

"Yep. She's going to be so surprised." Billy wiggled his eyebrows while reaching over and grabbing his phone.

Steve and Billy were now thirty two and thirty three, and are about to become grandparents. Their sixteen year old daughter, Eden was seven months pregnant. Though the news was a big shock and surprise to them, she was still their child and they vowed to protect her and support her since the day she was born. 

The asshole who knocked her up, Tyler, Steve absolutely despises him. He would much rather her leave him and have them help her raise the baby instead of him.

Today he and Billy are going to be making up a nursery for the baby. Eden has no idea and he can't wait to see her face when she comes home to the completed room. Since they work very successful jobs , money wasn’t a problem for them, only time.

Billy jumped in the shower while Steve went downstairs so he could drive Bea to school.

"Morning baby." Steve smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Morning momma." She yawned again. 

"Didn't get much sleep huh?" She shook her head and Steve sighed. He made her a quick but hearty breakfast then they left.

Once he dropped her off, he back rushed home so they could get things started. He and Billy had a quick breakfast then made their way upstairs to their guest room and began to tape off the room before painting the walls. 

After three hours, it was done and looked beautiful.

They still had about another hour until Eden got out of school so Steve made lunch. He and Billy sat on their back porch enjoying their BLT sandwiches and iced teas before he had to go pick up his daughter.

Once Steve finished his sandwich, he gave his husband a salty kiss before heading over to the high school. 

He waited a few minutes then Eden came out, bags evident under her eyes and exhaustion written all over her. 

"Hi momma." She greeted getting into the car the best she could. 

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" He asked and changed the gear driving back to the house. 

"Boring as always." She grumbled.

Steve smiled knowing what's at home waiting for her as he continued to drive, hopefully it’ll brighten her mood. 

When he pulled back into the driveway, he parked the car and helped her out, walking her inside.

Inside, Billy smiled and greeted her with a hug then Steve went to stand next to him. "Eden, daddy and I have a surprise for her but in order for us to give it to you, you need to close your eyes and just hold onto my hand." Steve told her. 

“Is it a new car?” She asks with a slight gasp. 

Both her parents laugh at her suggestion. “Did you see a car sitting in the driveway?” Billy asks. 

“Dang.” She mutters under her breath then sighed as Billy went to cover her eyes with the blindfold. 

They walked her upstairs and down the hall to what used to be their office but is now a nursery.

"On three you can look. Ready?” She nods and a smile spreads across her face. “Okay, one, two, three!” Billy took the blindfold off and her face lit up.

"Oh my god!” She gasped and walked around the room. “You guys did this for me?!" She was so happy and so were they. 

"Yep. Momma and I did it this morning. Do you like it?" Billy asked, feeling Steve’s hand on his back.

"Of course. I love it daddy thank you." She hugged Billy and gave him a kiss on his cheek, doing the same to her mother.

She continued to look around the room which had been painted a light gray since she had decided she wanted to be surprised and not find out the gender until the baby is born. Everything was perfect and she was so grateful to have such adoring parents like Steve and Billy to be there for her during this delicate time in her life. 

"Hey mom, can Tyler come over for dinner?" Eden asked, using her puppy dog eyes. 

How could he say no to that? She's used those on him since she was a toddler and they've worked every time. "I guess. But your father is not putting up with his bullshit, Eden Parker. I swear to god if he does something his ass is mine." Steve threatened.

"Understood. Thank you. And thanks again for the baby's room, it's beautiful." She stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. 

"You're welcome baby. Now how about you go rest for now and tell Tyler dinner will be ready around five thirty, okay?" 

"Okay." She then went into her room and closed the door behind her to rest up for later.

**\---**

Tyler just arrived and was sitting on the couch with Eden leaning up against him. 

Steve and Billy couldn’t stand the kid but he was the father of their grandchild so they put up with him.

They had a very awkward dinner and Steve knew Eden was uncomfortable because Billy kept torturing him with questions regarding how he's going to support her and their baby and other stuff. Steve was relieved when they were done eating and gathered up the dishes so he could wash them.

Tyler went home around nine, leaving a very exhausted looking Eden on the couch next to Billy.

"Baby, can you take her upstairs before she falls asleep on you?" Steve asked, motioning towards her with his chin. 

"Why? I like when she falls asleep on me it's just like when she was a baby." He said stroking her hair. 

"Please?" Steve tried again. 

"Oh alright. Geez momma you're getting feisty." He smirked and proceeded to pick her up bridal style, carrying her upstairs. 

Steve finished with the dishes then poured himself a glass of wine before plopping down on the couch putting on Star Wars. His therapy.

Billy came back down and cuddled next to him. 

"You know every time I see her with him, I see me and you when we were their ages." Steve said as he got cozy next to his hubby.

"Yeah, I do too. It makes me feel guilty that I wasn't there for most of your pregnancy only until the very end. I wish I was but I can't change the past." Billy was glum.

"I know, but you got better with your drug problem and you've been clean ever since. That's incredible babe and you did it for her, always remember that. You're not some lowlife on the streets like you used to be. You're a father to our daughter who needs you more than anything right now in her life and she loves you greatly." Steve tells him, seeing a smile grow on his face.

Billy then turned so that he was facing his husband. "Steve, meeting you has changed my life for the better. I got cleaned, you gave birth to our daughter sixteen years ago, we got married after high school, and have been raising her together ever since. I love you so much ever since the day I met you in English class that Monday morning. Then the Friday after, I asked you out. I'll never forget those days ever because those were the days I knew I was in love with you." His smile widened as he pressed a kiss to his husband’s plump lips.

"Oh well then.” Steve moaned as they pulled away. “I married the right man." He adds, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

"Oh that you did." Billy mocked as their lips crashed together again. 

They haven't made out like this in a long time and it felt so good tasting those lips again. Billy still wore that vanilla chapstick he used to wear in high school. He never wanted his lips chapped just in case they ended their days or nights together with a kiss. They always tasted so good and it brings back memories of the significant vanilla flavor.

After their makeout session, they both relaxed on the couch watching the movie. About halfway through, Steve fell asleep on top of his husband and Billy fell out not long after that. 

They were both woken up to a sound coming from upstairs in Eden’s room. THey thought it was her going to the bathroom but the shuffling was followed by a loud bang. Steve heart jumped and Billy hopped off the couch, running upstairs.

Billy barged into her bedroom and it reeked of weed and alcohol. Eden was on the bed scared shitless and Tyler was standing beside her about to get into bed with her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Billy yelled. Steve had never seen him so furious. 

"I-I-I." Tyler stuttered, obviously scared of his girlfriend’s father. 

"Are you drunk?" Mike walked closer to the bed. 

"Um nnnnooooo." The alcohol was more than evident on his breath.

Billy gets closer to him and tightens his grip around Tyler’s shirt. "Get the fuck out of my house right now before I call your father and he finds out you're here drunk of your ass and higher than a kite!"

"No!” Tyler shoved Billy away. “You can't tell me what to do! I came to see Eden!"

Billy's eyes were not glazed over with anger. "You're in my house and you're going to obey my rules now get the fuck out!" He barked.

"You don't own me! You know every time I come here you always give me shit! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?! You knocked up my sixteen year old daughter because you were drunk and wanted to have fun. She told us what happened Tyler, so if I were you and wanted to live, I would leave now!"

"It wasn't my choice! Your daughter is a slut and a whore she was practically begging for it!"

Steve’s heart leapt up into his throat hearing him call his daughter those things. She sat on the bed crying to herself watching it all happen before their eyes.

"Excuse me?” Billy’s head twitched to the side as he approached Tyler. “What did you just call my daughter?" He was beyond pissed that he said that.

"You heard me she's nothing but a slut and a whore! She knew she had that stupid thing coming and now look she's pregnant with a parasite! You know I don't get why you're so angry Billy, you were the same way. My dad has told me all the stories from when you were in high school. You were a drug addict and an alcoholic. I'm surprised your daughter didn't follow in her daddy's footsteps." Billy shoved him up against the wall holding onto his neck tightly.

Steve ran to the bed and grabbed Eden bringing her away from the two.

"What happened in the past is none of your business and you don't know the truth behind it so you can tell your father to shove it up his ass. Now like I've said several times already, get the fuck out of my house or else!"

"Fine! But I'm never coming back!"

"Good we don't want you here asshole. Leave!" And with that Tyler ran out of the room, slamming their front door startling both Eden and Steve.

Steve felt his daughter shaking beside him and heard her crying. "C'mere baby." He walked her to their room and sat her on the bed. "Don't listen to anything he says. You're not a slut and you're not a whore. You're far from being those things. We know what really happened at that party and we raised you to come to us about anything and you did." He lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him still crying.

"I'm sorry momma. I-I-I didn't know he was going to come over especially like that. Everything's my fault. Now daddy's mad at me and I just wished this never happened."

"Hey! Things happen for reasons. And daddy's not mad at you. If anything he's mad at Tyler. Just lay down and I'll go check on him okay?" She nodded, getting under the blankets of the bed.

Steve walked down the hall finding Billy sitting on Eden’s bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked, sitting beside him.

"No. It's like history is repeating itself tony I was just like him high all the time and then I got you pregnant and now our sixteen year old daughter is pregnant with that ass of a boyfriend. I just want what's best for her and I don't want her to get hurt you know. She's my baby. It kills me to see her upset. And to hear him call my baby girl those things make me sick because you and I both know they aren't true and for him to have the nerve to say that in front of us, it just bothers me. But, is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. she's laying in our bed." Steve tells him, giving his husband a much needed neck rub.

"Okay. I'll just sleep in here tonight. I'll give her some space tonight then talk to her tomorrow. I'm so tired and he just made me even more tired." He yawned.

"Alright baby. Well goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Steve gave his husband a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." 

He then left her room going back to his. He got into bed next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I remember when I was pregnant with you, daddy was always touching my belly feeling you kick." 

"Really?" 

Steve nodded. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

_"Wow, did you feel that?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend, Billy, who was laying beside him on his bed._

_"Yeah. She's kicking hard."_

_"She?" Steve quirked a brow at his boyfriend’s suspicion._

_"Yeah. I think the baby is going to be a girl. Why you don’t?" He asked._

_"I never said that, I wouldn't care whether we have a girl or a boy because I'll love them just the same."_

_Billy smiled, rubbing a hand around Steve’s belly. "I can't believe we're going to be parents in like less than a month."_

_"I know, it's crazy to think we're going to have a baby here with us." I said._

_He nodded and continued to rub Steve’s large bump._

_"No matter what, daddy'll always love you baby." He whispered, pecking his lips right above Steve’s navel. It sent shivers up his spine. Billy was going to make a great dad. Even though they’re both still teenagers, Steve feels they’re very prepared for this baby. Though the baby wasn't planned and very unexpected, they're still going to everything they couldn't have growing up because they deserve it._

_Steve tangled his fingers in Billy’s sandy curls as he kept kissing his belly over and over again. This was usually how he goes to sleep every night, but he doesn't stay asleep because the baby is always active at night. During the day, the baby is usually calm. He just can't wait for them to get here_

"We were both so excited for you to arrive then a few days later my water broke and you put me through twenty seven hours of labor."

"Sorry." She nervously smiled. 

Steve bit back a laugh and continued to talk about that special day. "When I saw you laying on top of me, I knew that you were my number one responsibility now and that I would always love you, and protect you, and just give you everything. I hope I've lived up to my vows upon you. But you were the cutest baby. Daddy and I were both amazed at how beautiful you were when you were born. You were the perfect baby and grew into a beautiful young lady." He reached a hand up and stroked her wavy hair. 

"You guys are so cute, it makes me sick." She jokes.

"Sorry.” Steve shrugs. “But that's what true love is like just being so loving and happy." He smiled then pressed a kiss to her hair. "Try to get some sleep. You'll need all the sleep you can get before the baby comes or else you'll be exhausted all the time." 

Eden nods as she lets out another yawn and lays close to his chest. Steve played with her hair until she fell asleep then fell out himself.

**-Two Months Later-**

Eden was quickly approaching her due date. She was put on bed rest about a week ago due to the baby's position. She's been home with her parents most of the summer, right now she was sitting on the couch watching tv and Steve was cleaning the kitchen. Billy was at the store picking up some groceries and last minute baby stuff.

While Steve was wiping down the counter, his daughter screamed out for him. "Momma!" He ran over to her seeing her hunched over holding her stomach.

"What is it?!" He asked, eyes wide. 

"The baby is kicking hard and is giving me cramps." She groaned.

"Let me see." He sat beside her, placing his hands on her bump. It was very hard and firm. "Eden, I think you were having a contraction." 

"But I'm not due for another week."

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes babies come before or after their due date. It's just how nature works." He said, helping her up. "Come on, I'll get you some water." He walked her to the kitchen and over to the counter.

Steve gave her a glass of water then went back to the living room to get his phone. While he was in there, he heard a gush of water splash on the floor. "Eden!" The glass was still in her hand, still full. But her pants were wet.

"My water just broke." Tears brimmed her eyes and her chest started to palpitate.

"Okay.” He nodded as he approached. “Shh, it's okay baby. Come on, we’re gonna head to the hospital." He helped her step over the water and brought her upstairs.

Steve sat her on his bed with a towel under her, so she didn't soak the sheets and ran to get her a new pair of pants and underwear.

When he came back she was crying to herself. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here with you everything's going to be okay honey." He slipped on her underwear and pants before picking her back up and walking her downstairs.

He grabbed the bag, the car keys, and his phone before they left.

As they were walking to the car, she was crying harder. "It's okay baby don't cry. We’re gonna be fine.” It broke his heart seeing her in so much pain.

"C-Contractions, h-hurt."

"They hurt...okay, I hope we're gonna make it." He mumbled as he backed out of the driveway, speeding to the hospital. "We're going to calm down. We're going to breathe and be calm." He assured her, hoping she would relax.

"It h-h-hurts. I ca-an't." She cried.

"Okay, okay. Listen to me baby listen to momma. Just breathe and relax. Everything is fine. We're on our way to the hospital. Daddy is on his way to the hospital. We're all gonna be okay."

"Okay." She breathed out.

Steve pulled up to the hospital, seeing Billy’s Camaro truck was parked outside. "Thank god." He muttered to himself. "Come on baby." He helped her out of the car and walked her inside where Billy was waiting for them.

Steve checked her in and they took her to a room.

While they were checking her, Billy waited outside and Steve stayed in the room with their daughter. He came back in once she was done.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" Billy asked, sitting beside the bed in a chair.

"Like I'm about to have to have a baby." She groaned, causing them both to laugh a bit. "Honestly, I'm scared." She sighed

"Don't be scared sweetheart. Momma and I are going to be right here with you. You're not going to go through this alone baby. I promise." He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

**-Several Hours Later-**

It's been a rough fourteen hours. Steve nor Billy have not left their daughter’s side for a second. The rest of their families and friends had arrived and they were all waiting for the time to come for Eden to push.

"Why don't you guys go get some food. We'll stay with her for a few minutes." Max said and Nancy nods, agreeing. 

Steve and Billy both looked at Eden and she nodded meaning they could step out for a few minutes.

Leaving their daughter with her aunts, Steve and Billy walked down to the cafe and got coffee because they figured it was probably going to be a long night.

"Are you nervous babe? About becoming a grandpa and all?" Steve asked. 

Billy smiled as he thanked the lady for his coffee. "Grandpa makes me sound so old. I'll be papa or poppy" He said, pouring cream into his black coffee. 

"Okay, but still aren't you excited?" 

"Of course I'm excited. I just wish she was a little older and a bit more responsible. You know it's stressful having your sixteen year old daughter about to have a baby. I mean she's practically a baby herself and it's just making me anxious for her." Billy said with a soft sigh.

They started to walk back to her room, passing by everyone as if they were the only two in the hallway. Billy stayed out in the hallway for a little bit while Steve went to check on their daughter. 

When he walked in, Eden was in the middle of having a contraction and squeezing Max’s hand.

"You're almost done Eden. Just keep breathing honey." She encouraged as her niece breathed through it, letting out one long breath at the end. "It passed Edem. Good job honey." 

Eden smiled in relief looking up at her mother. "Where's daddy?" She asked. 

"He's out there. He's just tired." Steve told her and she nodded. "How is she?" He asked standing behind Max. 

"She's doing good. She's a real trooper." Max pressed her lips together with a smile and sent her niece a wink.

"You wait until you have a baby. It's not fun." Eden scolded.

"Yeah, well that won’t be for a long time.” Max emphasized, earning a short laugh from her niece.

"I'm gonna go check on Billy real quick." Steve walked out and found his husband sitting in a chair looking up at the ceiling. “You okay, babe?" He sat beside him. 

"Yeah. It's just finally setting in that Eden’s going to be having a baby. I'm not ready to be a grandparent yet Steve. We're both way too young. I feel we raised her wrong and everything we've ever told her just went over her head."

"Billy, we raised our daughter right, period.” Steve wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder. “This happened because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time with that drunk bastard. Our daughter would never hurt a fly, you honestly think she would hurt a baby?" He shook his head. "Exactly. Well now she can learn from her mistakes. And I just-Steve!” Max ran out of the room, blue eyes as big as the moon. “They're moving her into delivery and she's asking for you." 

Steve shot up and ran inside seeing the doctors begin to move her bed out into the hall. Nancy was holding onto her hand until he came and took her place.

"Momma!"

"I'm here baby. I'm going to be with you, it's going to be okay baby." He smiled holding her hand tightly.

"Good luck sweetheart. See you after." Nancy kissed her forehead as did Max and they entered the hall.

Billy sat up and looked as if he was going to cry. "You're going to be okay baby girl. Daddy loves you so much." He placed a kiss on her cheek and wiped her tears. "I promise." He whispered cupping her face. 

They started to run down the hall to the delivery room and Steve ran with them still holding onto Eden’s hand.

They finally reached the room and he stopped running to see Billy Mike was behind him. "I'll be right there, baby girl." He said turning around facing his husband.

"Well go do what you do best Steve. Give her another kiss for good luck and send her all my love. We'll be out here waiting." Steve nodded, crashing his lips onto Billy’s before going into the room getting a pair of scrubs to put on as they got Eden ready to push.

“Mom, I want you to hold her leg and count it out for her.” Doctor Sawyer advised as she got the overhead light on. “Eden, honey, on your next contraction I want you to push down into your bottom okay?” 

“Okay.” She shakily replied. 

Doctor Sawyer had eyed the machine then looked back at Eden. “You’re getting a contraction so deep breath in and push down.” 

Eden did as she said and began to push with Steve and the nurse holding back her legs. 

Steve was looking down as he began to count. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good girl.” 

“Again Eden, deep breath in and big push down.”

“Push honey. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” When she let it out, Steve rubbed her leg and smiled down at her. “I can see the head baby, you’re doing so good.” She tiredly smiled up at him but that soon washed away as she got another contraction and pushed while Steve stuck to counting. 

“Good girl, Eden. Push just like that honey.” 

“...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten **”**

"I can see the baby's head Eden. I need you to push really hard for me okay?" She looked up at Steve and he nodded as he went again, squeezing behind her thighs.”

"Push!" She pushed and when she did I saw myself sixteen years ago giving birth to her. It's crazy how life works. "Good here comes the head!"

"Push baby girl, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine, ten." Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she was leaning against him. Doctor Sawyer had told her to go again so she did, hard like she’s been. “Push baby girl, push, push, push, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

"The baby’s crowning Eden, I don’t want you to push just breathe through it okay. I know it’s burning but breathing will allow you to stretch and not tear.” 

Eden started to take deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth while Steve gently squeezed her shoulder breathing with her. 

“Good job sweetie. Keep breathing just like that honey. Awesome.” Doctor Sawyer was busy easing the baby’s head out while Steve had gotten a damp cloth from one of the nurses and dabbed his daughter’s forehead. “That’s the way honey, keep breathing Eden.” 

Outside the room, Billy, Max, and Nancy were pacing the hall while everyone else was stuck in the waiting room eager to hear whether the baby had been born or not. Billy was probably more nervous than any of them, well other than Steve, but that was his baby in there anything could happen to her. He tried to stay positive but was getting impatient.

Back in the room, Eden was back to pushing. 

"Come on baby. You're doing so good!" She continued to push and Steve just wanted to rip the pain away from her. “Good girl baby, Good girl. Good job sweetheart, eight, nine, ten.” 

Eden rested against the bed, heaving for air. Since she had the head out, she was really struggling to pass the shoulders and Doctor Sawyer was worried that shoulder dystocia may set in and hurt both her and the baby.

“Baby’s shoulders are a bit stuck, Eden, so what I want you to do is push really, really hard into your bottom. Mom I want you to get her leg all the way back for me. Eden, sweetie, I’m going to pull a little on the baby to help ‘em out but I need you to really push through that okay?” 

Eden nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her energy into delivering her baby. Steve moved the hair that was sticking to her sweaty face as she gave another push.

"Good job Eden! That’s the way honey push!” 

"Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. You're doing great, baby. You're almost there honey, push!” Steve continued to count and coach his daughter while she pushed.

"Go, go, go! Push Eden!” 

“Push baby girl.” Steve held his hand behind her head as she was leaning forward giving all that she could. His face lit up with joy as the baby had finally come out and Eden groaned from the uneasy feeling. “It’s out honey, look down Eden, there’s your baby.” Steve began to cry watching as the doctor placed his grandchild onto his daughter.

Eden had wrapped her arms around her baby and looked down, smiling at what she saw. "It's a girl.” 

"Oh baby, you did it! You were amazing, sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" Steve kissed her forehead repeatedly watching his daughter hold her very own. He got to cut the baby’s cord and watched them clean her off. "Good job baby. You can rest now." He wiped her forehead seeing she looked exhausted.

She tiredly smiled up at him. "Thank you momma." Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. He kissed her again and stepped out to see Billy.

"Well?"

"It's a girl!" Billy hugged his husband and they were both crying tears of joy over the birth of their granddaughter. "Wait until you see her. She's beautiful." Steve added, wiping away my tears. Billy smiled, doing the same.

A little while later, Eden was moved back to her room and the baby was brought in as well. She was asleep so they let her get some much needed rest. 

They promised not to hold her until after Eden woke up which they knew wouldn’t be for a while because the poor thing has been up for nearly a day and a half with contractions. 

When she finally did, several hours later, she held her daughter and it was a moment Steve would never forget.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. I can't believe I made this little angel." She whispered at the baby who was making little noises at her mother.

"Have you picked a name?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah.” She nods. “Her name will be Charlotte Evelyn Harrington-Hargrove." She looked up at Billy with tears in her eyes and he gasped at the mention of his granddaughter’s name.

“She would’ve been so proud of you honey.” He tells her going to give his daughter a hug, referring to his mother. “I wish she were here to see you and your daughter.” 

“I do too, daddy.” 

"That is a beautiful name, baby. Congratulations sweetheart." Steve smiled, kissing her forehead again.

They eventually got to hold her and just fell in love with the little baby their daughter created.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Having a baby in the house wasn’t the same as how it was when they brought Eden home from the hospital. Charlotte was always up at night crying and the three of them have been going through shifts during the night and throughout the day.

They were all so exhausted by the time the sun came up and just wanted to sleep.

Eden has been trying to breastfeed Charlotte and she was becoming very frustrated because Charlotte was being difficult. It was definitely a struggle for everyone, especially for Steve. He hated watching his daughter struggle like this.

She was currently in her daughter’s nursery, sitting in the rocking chair, trying to feed her. "Come on honey, please eat for mommy." She tried. Steve walked in wrapping his arms around himself. "Momma why isn't she latching on?" She groaned as she saw him.

"Give her a chance sweetheart. She has to get used to it baby." Steve said, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah but she just won't latch on."

"Here let me help you baby. Just guide her to it Eden. It takes time, you took forever. It took me like a month to get you to nurse from me fully. But when you did, you were a pro." He said.

Eventually, they heard Charlotte gurgle and then start to suckle.

"Look baby, she did. She's eating." Eden was relieved that Charlotte was eating.

"Here put this under you for comfort." Steve handed her a pillow and watched his granddaughter nurse from her mother.

After, they spent the rest of the day just hanging around the house and playing with Charlotte. 

Now, it was 8:30PM and Eden went into her parents’ room carrying Charlotte. "Momma, can you watch her while I go take a shower?" She asked. 

"Mhm, bring her over." Steve took the baby as Eden walked down the hall. He held her in front of him and they both awe at her tiny yawn. "Hi baby, you're tired huh?" He placed her on his bare chest and just laid there rubbing her back. He and Billy were both ogling over her cuteness seeing as she looks just like her mother when she was baby. Same chubby cheeks and dark brown hair.

"She's so cute." Billy said. Steve nodded watching her fall asleep. He took off my glasses and felt Billy’s hand on top of his, gently resting on top of the baby. "You three are my world and I'll never stop loving you."


End file.
